My One and Only
by xxrach97
Summary: The Legendary Harry Potter is my one and only. I reflect on our precious moments in life, and how much I cherish them. A one-shot. PLease R&R!


MY ONE AND ONLY

I remember seeing him with Cho Chang during our DA meetings. It never really occurred to me that I would eventually develop different feelings towards Harry Potter, the so-called Chosen One.

But now that the time has come, I have decided that I will give up my usual boyfriends and stick with him; polite and kind Harry. Cho was never really meant for him anyway, was she? She was just a...temporary crush, I guess. OWL year was a year filled with long hours of study and different events concerning Harry and You Know Who. But the events I will never come to forget are those with just me and Harry, in those bare corridors where we would share a kiss or two.

~0~0~

It was Harry's seventeenth birthday, and I was determined to give him a gift that he would remember while he was off with Hermione and my brother, chasing You Know Who. I cherish that moment when we shared that passionate kiss, which to our disappointment, only lasted for so long. If only we had not been interrupted by my dim witted brother. I honestly have no idea whatsoever, as to why Hermione chose him to be her partner for life.

I didn't realise how much I would miss Harry. Of course, during Bill and Fleur's wedding I never expected for Kingsley's Patronus to appear and endanger everybody. I still shiver at the memory of Death Eaters appearing in mid air, causing guests to go wild. I was fine, but Harry, Hermione and Ron obviously were not. Oh, how I yearned for their return and the peace of the entire Wizarding world, where there was no such thing as You Know Who or Tom Marvolo Riddle.

~0~0~

It was utter mayhem as crowds of witches and wizards Apparated here and there, vanishing in mid air. Loud screams echoed all over the place. I, myself contributed to the noise by shrieking Harry's name and sobbing in desperation.

"Harry! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" My golden dress kept on getting in the way, making me stumble occasionally over people's feet. My fiery red hair whipped in all directions. I could not see Harry anywhere.

"Hermione! _Ron!" _I bellowed helplessly. I clutched my head; it was burning like anything. I was getting horribly dizzy. My vision was clouded as darkness evaded it.

**Moments later...**

"Ginny! Are you alright?" "Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry! I should have kept an eye out for you!" "C'mon Ginny, you're scaring the lights outta me!" I heard a faint chuckle. "Haha Fred, good one!"

"GEORGE!" There was a screech, which sounded oddly like Mum. "This is no time to laugh! Your sister is in a coma, and you think it's _funny_?" "B-but Mum, I was only –."

I moaned and turned over onto the side. There was silence, and then the slightest intake of breath.

"Ginny darling? Everything's okay, Mummy's here." I felt like scowling, and I think I did because there were a few sniggers to be heard. "See Mum, even Ginny cannot stand you when she's unconscious!"

I blinked a couple of times. The faint outlines of faces crowded over me were eventually seen.

"What's going on?" I stuttered. Mum breathed a huge sigh of relief, clutching her chest.

"Ginny, I thou-thought-." I sat up and smiled vaguely. "It's okay everybody, I'm fine." Almost at once, Fred and George left the circle, muttering about 'a waste of time'. Mum glared at them.

"They will be the death of me!" She growled through clenched teeth. Suddenly, I remembered.

"HARRY! Where's Harry? And Hermione and Ron?" "Oh honey, they'll be okay. Just lie back down and have a rest; you've been unconscious for a while now." I ignored Mum's motherly comment.

"No!" I turned to Dad who was eyeing me warily. "Dad, oh dad – send them a Patronus! They'll know that we're okay, won't they?" He gave me a stiff nod, and then strolled away with Lupin at his side. I lay back down to Mum's relief and gulped back a sob.

~0~0~

When Harry and the others returned, I practically rejoiced; I was so relieved for them. Even to this very day, Harry, Hermione and Ron still do not know of my brief phase of unconsciousness. And I do not plan to tell them anytime soon. The rise of You Know Who has now been officially ended by his downfall, thanks to the legendary Harry Potter. My one and only husband.


End file.
